What!
by lonelyplanett
Summary: "Hei, sini kutraktir makan." Tawarnya kemudian. Tidak. Itu bukan tawaran, melainkan perintah. / "Err一Aku?" / Siapapun, tolong, aku ingin memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja kumakan setengahnya! / Sakura dengan segala kepopuleran dadakannya di sekolah.


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **What?!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

"Sakura! Ayo, ke kantin!"

Temanku, Ino, menepuk punggungku dua kali, mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan. Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku yakin, si Ino coretbabicoret itu kelaparan sehingga ia memaksaku untuk ke kantin seperti ini, dan aku sangat yakin ia akan memintaku untuk menraktirnya. Jadi aku menolak saja.

Dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat, ia menarik tanganku agar aku mau ikut dengannya ke kantin, "Sakura, ayolah, aku tahu kau juga lapar. Jadi, ayo makan bersama di kantin!" paksanya. "Aku tidak akan meminta traktir, tenang saja!" Ino melanjutkan.

Well, jika dipikir-pikir aku juga sedang lapar. Hari ini ibuku tidak membuatkanku bekal jadi aku tidak bisa makan di kelas. Dengan helaan napas sejenak, aku mengangguk, "Karena kau tidak minta traktir, jadi...Oke, aku ikut ke kantin." Jawabku pasrah kemudian beranjak dari mejaku.

Ino bersorak girang. Aku mengerutkan alisku melihatnya yang terlihat begitu senang. Padahal, dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menraktirnya. Untuk hal apa dia bersorak seperti itu? Mengendikkan bahu, aku memilih untuk tidak peduli dan berjalan beriringan dengannya ke luar kelas.

Saat sesudah kami berada di luar kelas, orang-orang melihat ke arahku. Aku kembali diliputi rasa bingungku. Ada apa, sih? Ditambah lagi beberapa siswa yang cekikikan setelah melihat ke arahku. Yah, aku tahu kalau aku ini cantik, tapi kenapa mereka menatapku segitunya?

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang berada di sebelahku. Detik kemudian, aku bergidik dibuatnya. Tentu saja aku bergidik. Sejak kapan seorang Yamanaka Ino coretbabicoret yang sering menjaga imejnya itu tersenyum一sangat一lebar nan bahagia? Apalagi ia bersenandung seperti itu. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Mulai jenuh, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ino, ada apa, sih? Kenapa semua orang menujukan pandangannya padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu saja, mungkin. Mereka pasti melihat ke arahku." Jawabnya dengan ke- _pede_ -an maksimum. Aku hanya memutar malas bola mataku.

Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang membuatku menjadi seperti mendadak populer, aku tetap menjalankan tungkai kakiku hingga sampai di kantin.

Suasana di kantin tidak ada bedanya dengan saat di perjalanan menuju ke sini. Bedanya, orang-orang yang menatapku kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Baru saja aku ingin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk aku dan Ino, seseorang menghampiriku.

Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Murid paling一sangat一populer di sekolah.

Hampir semua siswi di sekolah menyegani dirinya. Mengirim surat cinta, menyatakan cinta, memberi cokelat pada hari kasih sayang, memberi hadiah, memberi一asdfhfkl. Anggap saja yang barusan itu adalah segala perlakuan para siswi padanya.

Seperti yang kau tahu, semua siswi menyukainya一kecuali aku. Well, aku mungkin _sedikit_ menyukainya. Hanya secuil. Dan Sasuke pasti tidak akan mengenalku karena aku jarang sekali ke luar kelas atau berpapasan dengannya一kecuali jika dia menghapal siapa pemilik rambut merah muda gulali ini jika ia pernah melihatku.

DAN KARENA ITULAH AKU AMAT SANGAT KEBINGUNGAN, KENAPA IA SEKARANG BERADA DI HADAPANKU PADAHAL IA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENALKU?!

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku seraya menatap mata hitamnya yang juga menatap tepat ke mataku. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, sini kutraktir makan." Tawarnya kemudian. Tidak. Itu bukan tawaran, melainkan perintah.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah Ino. Dan dia tidak ada di sampingku saat ini. Ino sialan. Beraninya dia meninggalkanku disaat seperti ini. Mataku kemudian beralih kembali ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapku. Dengan ragu, aku bertanya, "Err一Aku?" Aku memasang ekspresi tidak yakin.

Sasuke lalu mengangguk yakin, "Ya, kau. Ayo, sini." Suruhnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku ke meja kantin. Aku yang masih diliputi rasa bingung hanya menurut dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kulihat Sasuke sudah duduk di salah satu meja tak jauh dari tempat kami tadi berdiri. Aku kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya. Tadinya aku ingin di sebelahnya, namun aku tidak ingin menambah luka karena keroyokan pada tubuhku yang dilakukan para penggemar Sasuke pulang sekolah nanti.

Sasuke kembali menatapku. Aku yang ditatapnya hanya bisa melihat ke arah lain sambil menahan pipis agar tidak mengompol. Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengompol di hadapan orang tampan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya. Ya Tuhan, suaranya begitu merdu di telingaku.

"Mm..." Aku bergumam seraya berpikir, "Samakan saja denganmu." Lanjutku kemudian. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir makanan apa yang ingin kumakan saat ini!

Ia kemudian mengangguk. Selanjutnya, ia memanggil ibu kantin dan mengucapkan pesanannya. Tidak mungkin. Bahkan ibu kantinpun takluk padanya?! Maksudku, biasanya murid-murid yang menghampirinya, kini dirinya yang menghampiri seorang murid bernama Sasuke?

Setelah selesai memesan, ibu kantin berlari kecil ke arah dagangannya. Dan Sasuke? Lagi-lagi ia menatapku. Dan aku ingin mati sekarang juga.

Tidak! Aku belum menikah! Jangan cabut nyawaku dulu, Tuhan!

"Namamu?"

Suara Sasuke menginterupsi jeritan hatiku. Aku refleks menoleh ke arahnya. "He?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kutanya namamu." Ulang Sasuke.

"Eh? Um..." Seperti dugaanku, ia tak mengenalku. Lalu apa artinya ini semua?! "Aku Haruno Sakura," jawabku singkat.

"Oh."

OH SAJA?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh, baguslah. Dia tidak sedingin yang kukira.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali, "Semua orang pasti tahu," ujarku. "Ah, maksudku, kau ini, kan, populer. Jadi, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengenalmu." Termasuk aku.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ibu kantin kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Ia pun menaruh semua isi nampan tersebut ke meja kami dengan hati-hati. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, kini ia terlihat seperti pelayan yang sedang melayani sang raja.

Sasuke memberikan bayarannya kepada ibu kantin dan berterimakasih. Aku juga tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia melesat kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kami kemudian memulai acara makan kami dengan keheningan.

Merasa tak enak karena makan dengan keheningan seperti ini, aku berniat untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Namun, Sasuke terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyanya.

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan memasang raut wajah bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke terdiam menatapku. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah punggungku, "Aku membicarakan ini," Tangannya tadi meraih sesuatu di punggungku dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

Mataku membelalak. Hampir copot. Seketika aku berhenti makan dan membeku di tempat. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini?

Tulisan di kertas tersebut:

 _1 TRAKTIRAN = 1 CIUMAN_

"S-Sasuke, aku一"

Siapapun, tolong, aku ingin memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja kumakan setengahnya. Siapa yang tega menempelkan kertas keji itu di punggungku?!

Dan pikiranku langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

"INOOOOOO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

HAIII! SEPERTI BIASA, SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN KE- _ABSURD-_ AN CERITA SAYA!

HAHAHAHAH /apa

Dari semua cerita yang pernah saya tulis, mungkin ini cerita paling acakadul yang saya buat. Daaaaan, catatan sampingan, ide dari cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari saya karena saya dapet ide dari _Twitter_ wkwk.

Oke, segitu aja. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Sekian dari saya, Bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _See ya next time_!

.

Jangan aneh kalo sekarang pakenya ' _saya',_ bukan ' _gue'_

/ya


End file.
